icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiarton Rock (GMHL)
The Wiarton Rock were a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Wiarton, Ontario. The team was in the Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League (GMHL). The Rock have been relocated multiple times, spending time in King, Nobleton, Lefroy, and Markdale, Ontario. A new team known as the Wiarton Schooners was sold to John and Beth Dyer, who were previously host parents to players, on March 20, 2017 after the Rock had folded on December 16, 2016. Point of Clarification Originally, the Schooners were listed as a continuation of the previous Rock franchise but they are in fact a new team. History The King Wild's first game was the first game in the GMHL's history taking place on September 8, 2006, against the Richmond Hill Rams in Richmond Hill, Ontario. The Wild lost 6-0 to the Rams despite outshooting them. The Wild's first victory was a 5-1 decision over the Toronto Canada Moose on September 9, 2006. The team's first home game was against the Nipissing Alouettes on September 10, 2006. The Wild were victorious, winning by a 5-3 score. The 2006–07 finalists started the 2007–08 season off rather slow. After playing poorly for most of the season, the Wild surged in the last quarter with a long winning streak to pull to a .500 record by the final regular season game. In the bye round of the playoffs, all byes had been picked and the final two teams remaining were the Wild and the Douro Dukes who would play in the first round by default. Although the Dukes played well, the Wild swept the series 4-0. The Wild continued to play well against the Temiscaming Royals in the league quarter-finals, but were still defeated by the second-seeded team in six games. In March 2008, the Wild and the Richmond Hill Rams challenged the Mexico national ice hockey team to a set of four exhibition games. The first of two games for the Wild happened on March 22, as the Wild defeated the Mexican Senior team 7-6 in overtime. On March 25, the Wild beat them again 7-6, this time in regulation. At the 2010 Summer Annual Governor's Meeting, it was announced that the Wild would relocate to the Vaughan Ice Plex in Vaughan, Ontario, after two seasons in Nobleton and two previous in King City. In the summer of 2011, the Vaughan Wild moved to Lefroy, Ontario, and became the Lefroy Wave. In the spring of 2014, the Wave moved to Markdale, Ontario, and became the Grey Highlands Bravehearts. The Bravehearts were the first junior team to call home since the Junior D Markdale Mohawks played their final season in 1984–85. After two seasons in Markdale, the Bravehearts moved again to Wiarton, Ontario, for the 2016–17 season where they became the Wiarton Rock. The team folded December 14th, the team had struggled on the ice and financially. The team was previously kept afloat with some financial help from the ownership of the Meaford Knights. The team finished with a record of 1-24-1 with 69 goals score and 243 goals allowed. A New Beginning On March 20, 2017 the Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League announced that an expansion team had been sold to former host parents John and Beth Dyer and would begin play for the 2017-18 season with the name of Wiarton Schooners. The new owners have made it abundantly clear the Schooners have nothing to do with the previous Rock franchise (and its ownership) and want this team to be a positive part of the community. Season-by-season records Playoffs *''2007'' Lost final :King Wild defeated Toronto Canada Moose 4-games-to-1 in quarter-final :King Wild defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-2 in semi-final :Bradford Rattlers defeated King Wild 4-games-to-1 in final *''2008'' Lost quarter-final :King Wild defeated Douro Dukes 4-games-to-none in bye round :Temiscaming Royals defeated King Wild 4-games-to-2 in quarter-final *''2009'' Lost division quarter-final :Deseronto Storm defeated King Wild 3-games-to-none in division quarter-final *''2010'' Lost quarter-final :South Muskoka Shield defeated King Wild 3-games-to-none in quarter-final *''2011'' Lost last minute qualifier :Toronto Canada Moose defeated Vaughan Wild 9-1 in last minute qualifier *''2012'' Lost quarter-final :Lefroy Wave defeated Shelburne Red Wings 2-games-to-none in bye round :Bradford Rattlers defeated Lefroy Wave 3-games-to-2 in quarter-final *''2013'' Lost division quarter-final :Bradford Rattlers defeated Lefroy Wave 3-games-to-none in division quarter-final *''2014'' Lost qualifier :Toronto Predators beat Lefroy Wave 5-3 in qualifier External links *Rock website Category:Established in 2006 Category:Disestablished in 2017 Category:Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League teams